


I Wouldn't Mind

by JammiDodger67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammiDodger67/pseuds/JammiDodger67
Summary: Starting a johnlock fic.. May not be explicit and just adorable johnlock in everyday life.





	1. Can We Just Stay Here Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is kinda like my first fanfiction so.. It may not be explicit and I will write when I can.. Any updates will be on my tumblr page TheBrokenClock12 whenever I get around to posting :) enjoy!!

"Jawnnn" Sherlock cries "Jawn!" 

as Sherlock begins to cry out in desperation his friend runs over as if Sherlock had been attacked.                    "What Sherlock?" John asks in a polite manner "It's 2am and your bothering me because?

"I needed your opinion on something." 

"What could the Only Consulting Detective possibly need my opinion on?" John asks while flailing his arms in the air.

"Love" Sherlock says bluntly.

"pardon?" John stops in his tracks

"Is it okay if I confess something?" Sherlock asks nervously... He's been pining over John for years. 

"Go ahead"

" **I love you John Watson**.. I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you..." 

 


	2. Maybe He loves me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit o loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY well I can post 2 in 1 day right?

The words John had just heard were words that he didn't even know could come out of Sherlock's mouth.. He stood there aghast. 

Sherlock on the other hand, waited for an answer or some sort of declaration of John Moving out.. He didn't want John to leave.

He just wanted someone there for him to be with. Maybe he could just stay in this moment forever? No more sentences, that may hurt him or fill him with joy, to be spoken... Just the silent howls of the wind at night setting the scene for what could be his last night with John for a roommate... 

"Oh Sherlock... Why have you waited so long? I was ready.. All this time I've loved your being and the way your mind works, I love you too Sherlock I always have... You could've at least worn your 'Purple shirt of sexiness' as the blog comments call it!"

Sherlock stood... He waited for the punchline to the joke. But no punchline ever came and it was just relieving. How could he have been so stupid not to have seen the signs that John has been in love with him this whole time. "Wait... You do? You love... Me?" 

"Of course I do you -" 

As John speaks he is cut off by Sherlock lunging forward and pressing his lips on John's.. A passionate and sweet kiss that turns into the swirling of tongues...  Sherlock wondered how he was able to breath in that moment.. That moment when the Bakerstreet boys finally confessed their eternal love.. 

"You okay Sherlock?" John asks gasping for air from that lovely kiss. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I finally have what I've always wanted." 

"And I have what I've always needed... The only consulting detective.. The mad man at 221b, are we officially boyfriends then? 

" Of course we are... I just wonder how Lestrade and Mycroft will take this." Sherlock was now staring into the eyes of his blonde boyfriend. 

" I think everyone thinks we're together anyway.. It won't be much of a change apart from the occasional snog at a crime scene!" 

This was perfect.. Absolutely Perfect 

Then Sherlock realised the man standing in front of him really did love him back.....

 


	3. Thank-you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable fluffy johnlock but can sherlock and John share their relationship with their friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm 3 chapters in pretty much and I'm enjoying writing the fluffy part of johnlock as it is just adorable.. More updates soon on my tumblr TheBrokenClock12 and I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter! :D

It's been 2 long days at 221b... Sherlock only getting cases that are rated as either a 3 or 4 from Lestrade, John and Sherlock still haven't told their friends about their relationship but Mrs Hudson already knows about it due to one evening when she walked in on them kissing and watching crappy telly in the living room. John has been working his usual long hours at the clinic. 

"Sherlock, you have a text from Lestrade! Apparently it's a new case." John shouts with a hopeful tone as if he wants this case to be higher than a 6. John gets no response from Sherlock and walks into the kitchen to find him doing an experiment. He's bored. "Sherlock... Lestrade said he has a new case, you know we still haven't told him about us." 

"Phone" 

John passes the phone to his boyfriend and Sherlock just looks at the text for a second before saying.

"John! Oo this one is good. We'll have Gavin over immediately to discuss the case quickly and then tell him about us.. Sound good?" There Sherlock goes rushing about... 

"Sounds perfect. We have to tell your brother too." 

"Dull... You know I hate Mycroft, arch enemy remember?"  

"Yes but -"  John is cut off by Sherlock pressing his lips on John's.. It's only a chaste kiss but definitely one that left John wanting more. As always. 

Their moment is quickly interrupted by the knocking of the door. "You know boys you could answer it yourself once In a while! I'm not your housekeeper!" Mrs Hudson... She answered the door. Definitely Lestrade walking up the stairs to the flat now.  No one else though. Thank God. 

"Sherlock, John." The DI enters the flat with a look that he always gives Sherlock when the case is important. 

\- About an Hour later - 

"Sherlock you said you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Lestrade asks with a look of concern. 

"Me and John are Shagging" Sherlock uses his blunt tone again.. John elbows him and John rephrases it. 

"Me and Sherlock are Dating" 

"Oh.. But weren't you two already like that?" The DI asks.

"No..." Sherlock says this while shutting the door, locking out Lestrade with the hopes of no more distractions until later when he goes to the crime scene. 

"Finally some peace... Now where were we?" Sherlock gets a response, not with words but with a kiss from John. It's passionate and fiery... Just how it should be. Sherlock takes a moment to whisper something into John's ear... 

" **Thank-you** " His voice is soft and definitely full of sincerity. John liked Sherlock's lips and the lovely words that left them. John felt like he just needed this moment to last for an eternity. No words just the simple pressing of another's lips to his...

This moment was Perfect. 

 


	4. We can tell her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and sherlock decide it's time to tell more people----- sherlock goes to the crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new installment of this fanfiction.... I'm terrible at writing I know  
> New updates on tumblr :D  
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Sherlock and John, ever since their confession have slept in the same bed... John always watches the light leaking in from the outside world in the mornings... Sometimes Sherlock isn't doing an experiment and he can see the light glowing on his partner's perfect form as the sun rises... Once in a while John notices an errant hair on Sherlock's face and kisses his forehead and moves the hair aside and claims him as his own with light and passionate kisses on the detective's neck... 

Today they were both up and rushing about. They were going to a crime scene. "John which shirt shall I wear?" Sherlock asks.

"Whichever one you want, love." 

Sherlock finds a shirt that is a lovely peacock colour and then gets his coat...

"You ready to solve a crime?" 

"God yes" John replies with the tone he used when he first said those words before going to the crime scene of the Woman dressed in pink in their first case... 

_____________________________________________The pair got to the crime scene and Lestrade led them in...

"ah Freak" Donovan greets Sherlock.

So does Anderson with his usual tone. John had to stop Sherlock from making his usual snarky remarks towards the pair. But eventually Sherlock said 

"Me and John are Shagging" Oh christ...  John looked away blushing a bright shade of pink and Donovan and Anderson just looked at eachother then at Sherlock...

"He hasn't hurt you yet John?" Donovan asks in her usual tone

"Why would he hurt me? I love him he loves me equally." John says this then kisses Sherlock's soft and full lips in front of the whole of the yarders as if to say "Back off he's mine and don't you dare call him a freak" Sherlock returns the favour by making the kiss deeper... By now the yarders have either left or just stood their watching with complete surprise. The pair take a moment to have a breathy conversation " Oh God I love you" John says still catching his breath. 

"I love you more... Thank-you for that" 

They then share a brief and chaste kiss before looking at the crime scene. 

_____________________________________________A day later... 

"Sherlock why is there a thumb in the fridge?"  John asks while stocking the fridge with newly bought milk.  

"Experiment" 

"Molly is coming round today." As John says this Sherlock gives him a look that he gives when he dreads something.. 

"What time?"

"3:00pm" 

"I better go shower,  Join me?"  

" I wish I could but I have to update our blog... The fans have been waiting" Dull. Sherlock leaves the room and then John thinks of how they can tell Molly him and Sherlock are together...

Do you think she'll take it well? 

 


End file.
